


Resident Evil：Survivor

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 丧尸文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

2013.2.16  
  
我是Ailsa，我就要死了。  
  
我的名字叫Ailsa，曾经的东高中三年级生，现在的……我不知道，世界末日后的难民？业余猎怪员？还是更拉风一点，恶魔捕猎手？就在我这么向你介绍的时候，包围着我的有三只丧尸，两只正在我对面抬起长着尖利指甲的双手，一只则在我背后晃动着手臂大喊大叫。别太担心了，如果你是我，你就会明白，这时候该担心的并不是我身边的这些，而是在旁边的便利店里蠢蠢欲动的十几只变异狼犬还有黑夜中一切我们暂时还没能发现的危险。  
  
站在我左手边，也就是十点方向那个戴着黑框眼睛拿消火栓砸丧尸脑袋的是Jerry，别看他一副文弱书生的样子，真正发起脾气来，连蛮牛都不敢惹他。  
  
蛮牛是站在我三点钟方向一身肌肉的那个黑人，他原先好像是个模特还是什么的，就是……你知道的……专门秀肌肉的那种。他的本名不叫蛮牛，相反，还是个挺温和的名字，Simon.但也就是因为看着他那标准的健壮体魄大家才总觉得叫他Simon是一件很奇怪的事，所以毅然决定叫他蛮牛，这个外号很快就被所有人接纳，我甚至很怀疑除我之外还有没有人记得他的原名。蛮牛正把一只手伸向他正在对付的丧尸的后颈，突然的发力轻易扭断了丧尸的脖子。  
  
六点钟方向的那位老兄，就是穿着全套装备举着双刀耍帅的那位，我得告诉你，他真的很装……就算我得承认他装得确实有那么一点点帅……噢，他刚刚朝我笑了一下……傻X……关于帅的那句话当我没说。不管怎样，总之，他是Dick，很形象对吧？他妈妈真有远见。  
  
五点钟方向的火辣美女叫Tara，说实话我对她的了解不多。她从不怎么多说自己的事，我只知道她打起架来的样子挺疯，看她拿自动步枪爆丧尸头就像是看某个游戏操作视频里的玩家一样。  
  
那么刚刚转过身把匕首插进丧尸嘴里的那个就是我了。看见了么？也许我现在的发型有点乱，但是伙计，相信我，等你像我一样三天不洗脸不刷牙，一直跟着三个男人和一个比你辣很多的女人在丧尸堆子里穿梭着找出路的时候，你也不会在意发型这种细枝末节的事了。  
  
没错我们已经在丧尸城里待了三天了。在可到达的便利店快餐店或是一切可以获得食物的地方搜刮过后，就只剩下沿着出城的路逃走这一个选项。可是我们的储备已经不多了，如果再不尽早离开，我们或许会在丧尸吃掉我们之前被饿死。  
  
越来越多的丧尸循着声音朝我们赶来，隔壁的变异犬们也终于全速冲了过来，Tara扛着重型机枪朝飞速靠近的变异犬们扫射，Jerry解决完了手头的丧尸便自觉退到了Dick身边，蛮牛则跑向Tara身后的空地检查有没有可以逃走的路线。  
  
“有办法走吗？”Tara在轰鸣着的枪械声中大喊道。被子弹打烂的变异犬的头颅和着乌红的血液飞溅开来，我往后退了几步，随时准备撤离。  
  
“门被封死了，我正在尝试着打开它。”蛮牛在另一边大吼，可以想象的是他退后几步抬起了大腿，因为随后就有了巨大的撞击声。  
  
“但愿那扇门背后没有什么更加可怕的东西。”Dick的双刀刚刚削下两只丧尸的脑袋，他耸耸肩，把随即跃到他胸前的变异犬砍成两半。  
  
话音未落，蛮牛面前的门被打开，浓烈刺鼻的恶臭从里间传来，步步紧逼的变异犬和丧尸不约而同地停下脚步，像是产生了迟疑。  
  
“我觉得你这张乌鸦嘴好像不小心再次言中了什么……”我侧头瞪了Dick一眼，看见他脸上僵硬下去的笑容。  
  
被蛮牛打开的门内传出了低微的声响，在Tara震耳的枪声之下，隐约可闻的低吼和地面上时不时的震动让所有人都意识到将要走出那个门的是个大家伙。  
  
不得不承认，我可以装得很镇定，或者是故意做出无所谓的样子，但是在看到那个大家伙的时候我以为我们都完了。跟着Jerry和Dick一起开始清理背后的丧尸，我们得在那玩意追出来之前杀出退路。可是那看起来几乎不可能。越来越多的丧尸踩着缓慢的脚步一点点靠近过来，长长伸出的手臂像是千万条蠕虫在视线里晃动。蛮牛有些犹豫地从门边退开，想来是感觉到了更加强烈的震动。  
  
最先出现在视野之内的是一只扒在了门边的鲜红触手，慢慢先露出整个身形的是一只……我不知道该怎么形容，他的外形原本和人类并没有很大差别，可是浑身上下的裂口又能够伸出更多的触手和利齿，腐烂的内脏和没有外皮包裹的红色肌肉滴着淡黄色的粘液向外翻涌，我咽了口唾沫，尽力没让自己吐出来。  
  
“这他妈的……”蛮牛大喊着退到我们身前，之前背在背后一直没舍得用的机枪被他一下子拉到胸前。  
  
“靠……”Dick张大嘴巴，全身的动作都滞住了。  
  
大家伙嘶吼着冲到我们面前，仅仅用第一只触手就卷去了Tara。就在我们所有人都还没有反应过来的时候，是Tara尖利的惨叫让我们意识到眼前的一切不是梦境。被卷在触手上的Tara像是某种非人类的动物，因为在她漂亮的腰部曲线被带着利齿的触手一节节啃咬吞噬，翻滚着进入怪物的躯体的时候，我们甚至没能想象出痛觉。  
  
眼眶尖锐的刺痛瞬间让眼球有点发热，我觉得眼前的东西有些看不清楚了。蛮牛嘶吼着举起机枪朝它扫射，可是任何冲击在它身上的子弹都像是被打进了水里，在捡起细小的花纹之后就被整个吞噬进去，看不出伤痕。  
  
Jerry用残留的一点理智砍下了几个丧尸的头颅，他在后面喊我们过去，可以确定的是我的脚步确实挪动了，可是没有任何一个人可以在这时候告诉我，逃跑能够起到作用。  
  
“蛮牛！走了”Dick对着我身后的方向大喊，我不知道后面正在发生些什么，只是空气里响斥着的轰鸣声告诉我情况只会比我想象得还要糟糕。  
  
我是Ailsa，我就要死了。  
  
至少，这是在我看见了另一个人出现之前能够想到的最后一句话。  
  
右手边的巨大玻璃窗突然裂开，沉闷的撞击声和随之而来清脆的响声抓住了我的目光，我侧过头，看见从玻璃窗的另一头飞驰而入的黑色身影——有那么一瞬间，我以为这是要来收割性命的亡灵骑士。纯黑的重甲机车和全黑的身形带着千千万万的碎玻璃渣飞到我们头顶的地方，银灰色的月光明亮得晃眼。这是我对Merlin的第一印象。  
  
但是当时，我还完全不能猜到这家伙的来历，我甚至不知道他在这时候出现到底是想要干什么。因为当他到来的这一刻，形势就像是完全逆转了一般地展现在我们眼前。被重甲机车压在地底的丧尸轻而易举地被粉碎了脊椎，身着黑衣的男人端着两架机枪清扫了周围大部分的丧尸，接着便以魔法般神奇的动作跃至半空，连发的几次枪击打碎了怪物令人作呕的触手，随即一脚踹飞了怪物的头颅。  
  
男人降落在地上的姿势很帅，甚至可以说是……很性感。我没有看清他的大部分动作，相信我的同伴们也没有。我只知道，在他站起身回头望向我的那一刻，吸血鬼般苍白的皮肤和那双蓝得像是湖泊的眼睛差点吸走我的灵魂。  
  
2013.2.19  
  
Merlin不怎么爱说话。至少是不怎么跟我们说话。  
  
Tara死后我成为了团队里唯一的女性。蛮牛最近老是一个人坐在角落里默不作声，似乎是觉得Tara的死全是他的错。Jerry不怎么喜欢Merlin，总觉得他有些来历不明，毕竟无论大家怎么问，Merlin也不肯交代自己的背景。至于Dick，我敢保证这是他有生以来最安静的一段时间，可是相比较于其他人，他的乐观精神还是强大得令人惊诧。  
  
“你到底为什么会出现在这里？”这是Jerry在那件事之后对Merlin说出的第一句话。  
  
“我有我的事情，不过我可以保护你们离开。”Merlin的声音很好听，淡淡的爱尔兰口音和略微沙哑的嗓音让他拥有了某种难以形容的诱惑力，然而，与他温和安静的外表相反的是，他的语气从来没有一丝波澜，更加可怕的是，他的脾气似乎比Jerry还要糟糕。  
  
“到重灾区来，能有什么事情？！”Jerry想要继续追问下去，但是Merlin不再回答他了。他只是一个人走到在这个重灾区找到的一辆还能动起来的SUV副驾驶座上，低着头把焦距扩散开来，不知道在想些什么。  
  
2013.2.19  
“Hey.”Merlin一个人坐在星空底下的时候我给他递了一瓶刚从废弃冰箱里找来的啤酒，天知道那上面还有没有保质期。他就坐在我们新发现的旧大楼门口，几级通往主干道的台阶在月光里泛着灰白的颜色，Merlin深黑的背影在这时候看起来，就显得尤为落寞。  
  
“Hey.“他抬起头来跟我打招呼，在露出一个微笑的同时接过了啤酒，然后稍显惊讶地挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“你不介意……？”我朝他身边的位置伸手指，Merlin点点头默许了。我就直接坐下来，跟他并着肩。Merlin的身上传来很干净的味道，这很特别。除去现在的特殊情况不说——我是说，谁会在丧尸满街跑的时候还注意自己身上又没有洗发香波的味道啊——但是大部分人，当我跟他们靠近的时候都会闻到一种属于他们自己的味道，而Merlin的，就像一碗没有杂质的纯净水。“所以，你是从哪边过来的？”啤酒的味道还不错，至少我回头去看Merlin的侧脸的时候，他的表情也不像是讨厌这东西的样子。  
  
“德克萨斯。”他回答得很干脆。  
  
“那边的情况怎么样？”  
  
“糟透了。”Merlin又抿了一口啤酒，他撅着嘴把啤酒瓶底高高翘到天上的动作看起来就像个还没长大的孩子。“如果你是想问你们该不该去那边的话，我可以明确地告诉你，那是条死路。”  
  
我点了点头，“所以你算是从死人堆子里逃出来的？”  
  
Merlin垂下眼睑，似乎是考虑了些什么，“算是吧。”  
  
他再次陷入了沉默。而我就像是着了魔，对他的好奇已经到达了顶峰。我打心眼里想知道他的事，哪怕只是一点点也好。  
  
“你去过德克萨斯么？”Merlin突然问道。  
  
“什么？噢！”我有点没反应过来，或许是在我绞尽脑汁想要套出他的话来的时候，他主动跟我交谈这件事让我吃惊了的缘故，“没有，我出生以来就没离开过堪萨斯。”  
  
“德克萨斯是个很美的地方，你应该去看看的。”他微笑着说，我得承认他笑起来真好看。也许我是有点脸红了？但是向所有没看见这一刻的你们发誓，他笑起来的时候天上的星星都好像更亮了。他稍稍把头扬起来了一点，好像在天空中发现了什么稀奇的东西，可是我抬头去看的时候什么都没有。  
  
“你在看什么？”我问他。  
  
“星星。”他回答道。  
  
“……”  
  
“你是不是有什么话想说？”他说这话的时候没有看向我，我都不知道他是怎么“感觉”到我有话想说的。把“也许这家伙是个通灵师”的想法抛在一边，我摇了摇头，而且极为不自然地耸了耸肩膀。事实上只要是认识我的人都该知道，耸肩膀是我在说实话的时候唯一不会做的事情。  
  
好在Merlin并没有继续追究下去，他的眼睑稍微阖上了一点，只是刚好把那双灰蓝色的眼睛露出来，对向夜空。“你有喜欢的人么？”  
  
“啊？”我敢说这一刻我的心都是要跳出来了的。“没啊……呵呵……”天哪，我笑起来肯定僵死了。但是，他压根没看我，肯定不会发现的。  
  
“以前有个很白痴的家伙跟我说，跟喜欢的人一起看星星，星星会变得特别亮。”他扬了扬下巴，似乎是想起了什么似的眨了下眼睛。如果不是因为在如此温情的语调下配上的是这样苍白的表情，面前的男人几乎要与我之前看到的那个骑着重型机车爆僵尸头的家伙没有一点相似之处了。  
  
我咬了咬嘴唇，不知道该接什么话好，就干脆等他继续说下去。但这家伙在抛出这么一句让人摸不着头脑的话之后就再没有要张嘴的意思，我也只好一口一口地灌啤酒，然后在他不注意的时候偷瞟他在晚风里颤抖的睫毛。  
  
这么漂亮的人，在现如今的世道里，真是虚幻得让人难以相信。堪萨斯在丧尸潮中已经沦陷了五天，现在的城市看起来跟电影里烧杀抢掠横行的贫民窟没有区别。果然人类失去了文明的庇佑，剩下的，就只有野兽的原始和不堪。即使送给你一座已经建设完善的现代城市，你也只会让她变得更糟。我不是个爱看新闻的人，但就算这样我也没办法躲过两个礼拜前电视里漫天飞舞的“咬人”事件。当时的我正站在吧台边上给自己倒香蕉奶昔，爸妈坐在沙发上也是一脸淡漠的表情，实在是难以想象，两个礼拜之后的现在，我可以完全抛开计算杀死丧尸数目的想法，坐在星空下跟一个这么漂亮的陌生男人喝啤酒。  
  
“明天还要赶路，你早点休息吧。”Merlin突然说道。  
  
“你呢？”  
  
“我会在这里帮你们看着那些丧尸的。”他回过头来。  
  
“好吧，”我在从台阶上站起来走向建筑大门的途中回过头，“我会叫Jerry过来替你的班。”  
  
他张开嘴似乎是想说些什么，但随后还是闭上嘴巴安静地点了点头。“谢谢。”  
  
“该说谢谢的是我，”我对他露出了一个微笑。我想这是此时此刻，我唯一能体现感激的谢礼了，“谢谢你救了我们。”  
  
2012.3.22  
  
2013年2月22日，认识Merlin之后的第三天。  
  
外面的空气跟火焰一样灼热，坐在车里的时候热浪几乎要从窗外扑面而来。眼前的地面毫不夸张地因为炎热扭曲，车辆的行进都似乎变得更加颠簸了。车辆的前胎刚刚轧过一块隆起的路面，相信那比陷进旁边的一个坑要好，我回过头看了眼Merlin，相信要是现在坐在驾驶座上的那个人是我，肯定毫不犹豫地就冲过去了。  
  
“我刚刚讲到哪儿了？”Merlin说道，不过他的语气更像是在自言自语，因为他很快就调整好呼吸继续下去，尽管脸上的表情几乎没有任何变化地，“我跟你说过，Arthur是个很骄傲的家伙。他是那种，在赛场上被人撞断腿也要强撑着说自己没事要继续下去的人。但是谁都不会想到他其实也会有脆弱得不堪一击的时候。”  
  
我回头看了看他的侧脸，对于接下来他要说的事感到好奇。是的，Merlin在给我讲故事。具体要说是从什么时候开始的，我已经记不大清楚了。只知道是在两天前或是认识他之后的某个时间点上，天空一片漆黑，不远处的三只丧尸正吸吮着一个很难看出年龄的男性的脑浆，旁边是蛮牛和Jerry用突击步枪轰掉丧尸群的脑袋们的声音，Merlin当时用一只握着枪的手按住肚子上至少有四英寸长的伤口，脸色惨白得让人以为他下一秒钟就会死去了。当时的我不知道出于什么原因跟他离得很近，以至于我都能看清楚他额头上豆大的汗珠和他呼吸的时候颤抖着的嘴唇。我想过去帮忙，但是他按住了我的手。对于一个将死之人来讲，他还能有这么大的力气可真令人吃惊。但是他只是摇摇头，然后慢慢松开了按着伤口的手。  
  
我敢发誓在那一刻，尽管枪声如何震耳，尽管夜晚如何黑暗，我蹲在Merlin身边，伤口愈合的声音那样清晰。  
  
从那以后Merlin就开始跟我讲这个故事，这个断断续续，听起来没有开头，也没有结尾的故事。  
  
“那天晚上下着很大的雨，说实话Emrys开门的时候都并不指望门外真的会有人。他以为多半是门板太旧，外面的风有太大，门上才会出现那种咚咚的响声。不过在他打开门之后，那里确实是站着一个人的。”  
  
“嘭嘭嘭。”挡住后车厢的木板上突然发出几声重重的敲击声，Merlin松开一只握着方向盘的手拉开木板，挤着脸凑过来的是Dick，“我们现在到哪儿了老兄？这速度要到什么时候才能出城？”  
  
“安全起见，不能走最近的路线，我想我已经解释过了。”Merlin的语气几乎是没有商量余地的，他似乎并不介意自己的故事被打断，或许是因为他根本不急于把它讲完？  
  
“再提醒我一遍？安全起见所以要走丧尸最多的地方？”Dick挑挑眉毛。  
  
“不是丧尸最多的地方，我们只是从他们的老巢门口路过。”Merlin说道。  
  
“而我们这么做是为了？……”  
  
“使丧尸的行为具有可预见性……”我和Merlin几乎是同时回答道。  
  
“哦！Ailsa！你到底是站哪边的？”Dick用力地翻了个白眼，一屁股坐回后车厢去了。Merlin顺手拉上木板，看起来像是刚才的事情都没发生过。  
  
轮胎在地面上轧过的时候不时会发出稀稀拉拉的响声，车里的气氛突然变得有些凝滞。其实就算路痴如我，也知道Merlin并不仅仅是选择了一条不怎么近的路，他根本就是绕了最远的路。我不知道他要干什么，但如果不是他，三天前我们就已经死了。所以只要不是他还存着把我们交给造成这一切灾难的幕后黑手，我想我们还能够信任他。至少，从现在的情况看来，我们别无选择。  
  
“门外的人是谁？”  
  
“什么？”Merlin侧过头看了我一眼，从今天上车以来的第一眼，接着他又回过视线自顾自地点了点头。我想他原本以为我也会忍不住质问他路线的事，但是套话并不是我的长处，直接问他肯定也不会说。相比较于接下来的几小时车程上每一个人说话，我还是选择问些可能得到回答的问题比较好。  
  
“我以为你可以猜到的。”他微笑起来，“其实无论从什么角度来说那天晚上都应该看不到月亮，但是Emrys从来就没记清楚过那天他到底看到了什么。Arthur站在他家门口，满头的金发都湿透了。他低着头，水就全滴到他引以为傲的白色运动套装上。起先Emrys并没有意识到他是在哭，因为Arthur只是站在那里一句话都不说，看起来就像恐怖片里的连环杀手。”他像是想到什么了似的挑起嘴角，可是笑容转瞬即逝了。“后来他才注意到Arthur的眼睛有点发红，当然，刚开始他以为那是这个金发的娇娇宝的眼睛被雨水淋得有点发炎。他还是请他进屋了，忽略掉这家伙就是在学校里当着众人的面羞辱他的金发白痴。当时的他多多少少是以人道主义这样的理由安慰自己的，但是几乎是在他清楚地看到了Arthur的眼泪的那一刻，他就知道他已经瞒不住自己了。”  
  
我朝Merlin挑挑眉毛，没太明白他话里的意思。  
  
“事实上就算是进屋之后Arthur也还是什么话都没说。他站在屋子中间安静地流眼泪，像孩子一样地倔强得连肩膀都不愿意抖一下。Emrys选择帮他换掉那些湿透的衣服，然后拿着毛巾站在那里帮他擦头发。Arthur从头到尾都很配合，最后他套上那些对于Emrys来说显得过大的衣服，在烧得发烫的台灯冒出的黄色光芒下一点点回温。”Merlin的视线放远了些，手指更加松散地搭在了方向盘上。就像是故意想要显得轻松一样地，他折起一边的手臂，将指甲在牙齿上来回划了两下，接着才呼出一口气继续下去，“Emrys把一条很白很大的浴巾搭在Arthur头上，然后把两只手都用来揉他的头发，他尽力不去看Arthur的眼睛，也不去听那家伙掩埋在喉咙里的哽咽声，直到……直到Arthur伸出手紧紧搂住他，把眼睛埋进他脖子里。  
  
“第二天他才知道是Arthur的父亲去世了，学校里传得沸沸扬扬，Arthur也没来学校。也就是在那时候他才意识到自己前一天晚上什么都没问，没问Arthur流泪的原因，没问他需不需要自己的帮助，见鬼的他甚至没问他为什么要来找自己。”Merlin说到这里的时候几乎快要笑起来了，但是他的语气里可一点开心的影子都没有。我的喉咙有些发干，我就咽了口唾沫等他继续。  
  
“Arthur抱住他的时候他没有多想，他没再管那条搭在Arthur头上的毛巾，直接用手心去揉那家伙的头发。他的另一只手紧紧搂住Arthur的肩膀，然后在Arthur耳边一遍一遍地说‘会没事的，一切都会好起来的’，尽管他根本不知道发生了什么。”  
  
Merlin在说到这里的时候眼神似乎黯淡下去。我不知道是什么让他的声音变得难过起来了，但是他在看到某个标志之后停下车，朝车外张望了一会儿便转动车头将汽车驶离大路，进入一个路口。  
  
他打开通向后车厢的木板，对探过头来的Jerry说道：“时间不早了，下一个隐蔽点离这里还很远，我们没法在天黑之前到那里。今天不能赶路了。”  
  
Jerry抬头看了看窗外，尽管不能完全认同Merlin的话却还是选择了妥协，“好吧，我们或许可以在附近找找可用的物资。”  
  
Merlin点点头，打开车门跳下去。Jerry朝我示意了一下也离开了。我把头伸出窗外，就刚好可以看见Merlin在帮忙搬运着我们为数不多的仅有的一点物资。在那之后Jerry似乎在跟他商议了些什么，Merlin指指自己和蛮牛，接着在Jerry做出点头的姿势后和蛮牛一起端着枪离开。Jerry看着他的背影的样子多少还是显得不放心，不过在能做出更多判断之前Dick就走过来拉我去搬东西去了，用他的话来讲，就是“灾难时期女人没有特权”。好吧，如果我告诉他在和平时期我也没享受到多少特权的话他就该嘲笑我的屁股不够火辣或是衣领敞得不够开之类的问题了。而我不准备在这时候把脑子里塞满这些，所以，搬东西或许并不是太糟糕的选择。


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin和蛮牛回来的时候天色已经完全深谙下去，离开时背上的空包现在已经鼓鼓囊囊地装满了东西。Merlin把蛮牛身上的包拿过去，我就跑到他旁边跟他一起整理。  
　　他们这次的出行收获颇丰，除了从废弃超市里拿来的高热量食物以外竟然还有几个火腿罐头。最重要的是，他们经过药店的时候还拿了不少好东西。  
　　“我想光是这些就足够我们多撑一个礼拜了，如果那几个家伙不要无时不刻都在饿的话。”我掂了掂手里的豆子罐头，在决定把它分配给Dick之后回头看向Merlin。  
　　Merlin，与我不同的是，他似乎真的在认真整理物资，在这样的世道里还不忘把所有东西分门别类地放好，上辈子不是管家就是男仆。在收拾东西这件事上我就和一般的男孩子一样没有天赋，与其说是在整理，倒不如说是把袋子里的东西拿到袋子外面。  
　　“我很好奇。”我说。  
　　Merlin手里的动作停滞了一会儿，他回过头看着我，稍稍偏过脑袋。  
　　“我很好奇为什么世界上有那么多人，Arthur偏偏就找了那个他在学校欺负过的家伙。”我耸耸肩膀，“除非他根本就是喜欢Emrys，做那些事都只是为了吸引他的注意。”  
　　Merlin的头转回去了一点，似乎是地想起了什么，之后才抿起嘴继续整理手头的东西。看来今晚他是不准备继续那个故事了。我转过身靠在车上，等着Merlin忙完——鉴于在我第三次拿起一个罐头的时候他就忍无可忍地对我挑了一边的眉毛。  
　　经过一天炙烤之后的地面在夜晚总算降下温来，尽管从树叶的间隙刮来的风还带着些许的热气，我还是满足地闭上了眼睛。风的味道里含着尘土，含着沙石，甚至还有来自城市另一头某个丧尸堆子里传来的腐臭味。但这就是生活，没什么好抱怨的。  
　　“我想Emrys或许没有你这么聪明。”就在我以为Merlin会一直沉默下去的时候他这样说道。  
　　我回头去看他，他却没有回应我的视线。  
　　“事实上，在那之后Arthur一直都没有跟他讲过话。回到学校之后他去当他的橄榄球队长，Emrys继续乖乖上课，认真读书，就像那天晚上的事情从没发生过。Emrys甚至怀疑过那天晚上的事情都是他自己幻想出来的。”Merlin放下手头的东西，似乎是终于整理完毕了。但我知道他早就搞定了，最后的这几分钟只是把同样的东西移来移去而已。Merlin转过身，和我一起靠在车上。他仰起头，发梢在车上压得扁平。“不过他也知道那些不仅仅只是幻想，因为Arthur不再欺负他，不再看向他，不再跟他说话——即使是那些尖刻的言论也没有。他就像是，完全不认识他了。”  
　　Merlin说这话的时候晚风从他睫毛上掠过，长长的，高高翘起来的睫毛在风里轻轻颤动起来。  
　　“而他知道，他从心底里知道，他恨这种情况。他讨厌Arthur身边每一个可以看到他微笑的人，憎恨他的球员，因为他们可以在比赛中或是训练里把手放在Arthur肩膀上，甚至是跟他拥抱，他进而嫉妒那些被Arthur欺负的家伙。有个叫Gilli的小子，个子不高，那些嚣张的橄榄球队队员每次欺负完那小子之后，Arthur都会在离开之前揉乱那小子的头发——尽管Gilli对这个举动非常反感。Emrys的每一根神经都在讨厌这样的生活。  
　　“他选择去跟Gilli做朋友，站在他身边保护他，在队员们欺负他的时候为他出头，尽管他的每一个细胞都知道他这么做只是为了让Arthur看向他——看到他。他站在Gilli身前为他挡住队员们的推搡，他在等Arthur过来，他期盼Arthur走到他面前来，和其他队员一样把他推倒在地。我知道这让他听起来像个疯子，但那时候的Emrys满心都是这样的期待，无论这个想法有多么愚蠢。”Merlin的声音紧绷起来，他昂着头，眼睛眯成一条线。月光照进眼里的时候露出一丝银色的光线，漂亮得吓人。我深吸了一口气，试图让被他的话语震动起来的心脏平稳下去，但这似乎有些徒劳。  
　　“后来呢？”我问道。我想那个叫Arthur的家伙一定会站上前来阻止他的队员的，他不会无动于衷，特别是经过了那天晚上之后。不是么？  
　　“哈，”Merlin的声音像是在苦笑，轻微又沙哑的笑声从喉咙深处出现，随即便隐没了，“Arthur从没有上前过。他站在队员们身后，用陌生的眼光看着Emrys，他没有和其他队员一起欺负Emrys，也没有出声阻止。Emrys从头到尾都盯着他的眼睛，Arthur并没有避开，但那种眼神……那种眼神他看不明白。他怎么都看不明白。他以为他能看到愧疚，但Arthur并不会为这种事自责——不过也或许，他是个该死的出色的骗子。Emrys试图在他眼里找到厌恶，他想也许Arthur真的很讨厌他，所以在那之后才完全不理他，但事实是，他眼里什么都没有。Arthur很认真很认真地看着他，可是眼里什么都没有。”Merlin长长地呼出一口气，紧绷的四肢却并没有因此放松下来，“后来Arthur似乎是用手肘顶了顶某个叫Gwaine的家伙的背，Emrys不能确定，他只是隐约看到了Arthur把头偏向一边，而Gwaine在他的暗示里把队员们叫走了。Arthur走的时候没有回头，但Emrys用尽全力保证自己露出了足以在他背后烧出洞来的目光。”  
　　我咬住嘴唇，不知道该说些什么。“如果……”我终于还是把接下来的言语咽回肚子。Merlin拍拍我的肩膀示意我去休息，“很晚了。”他这么说道。似乎也只有在这样的时候我才能注意到夜晚的城市可以变得多安静。丧尸潮出现之后连树上吵闹的知了都似乎不怎么叫了，我摇摇头，意识到自己正在想念曾经最讨厌的昆虫。  
　　  
2013.03.01  
　　跟在Merlin身后的时候我其实并没有自己想象中那样小心，但Merlin仍旧没有发现我。也许是因为他把所有注意力都放在了已经死了的家伙们身上，也或许是他根本没想过有人会在这个时候跟踪他。但，这已经不是第一次，我成功地在夜里发现他从睡铺上起来，偷偷绕过正在值班的Jerry背后，一个人端着枪上街了。我给自己准备了一把短刀。它被好好地绑在我的腰上，背后有把大一些的（我得承认在丧尸潮来临之前我就对刀有着超出正常的喜爱，不过在末日之后，我才意识到我对它们简直达到了痴迷的程度），手枪被放在了大腿右侧，不过除非必要我并不想用它。即使我真的好运到弄出那么大动静Merlin都不会发现我，我也不相信丧尸们会给我这个逃命的机会。  
　　Merlin的身影隐没在前面一个路口的转角，我提起步子跟上去，却在把头探过墙角的时候看见了成群的丧尸。天知道我费了多大力气才把卡在喉咙口的尖叫声压了下去。如果说第一次是失误，第二次是巧合，第三次是概率，那么这次，我几乎可以肯定Merlin是在只身冲进丧尸群了。我睁大眼睛看着Merlin用加了消音器的枪支解决了朝他蜂拥过来的二十几只丧尸，接着拔出两把军刀斩断每一个试图靠近的丧尸的头颅。如果不是因为他不断前进的动作如此明显地指明着方向，我几乎要以为Merlin是想通过一个人杀光所有丧尸的方式来解决人类快要灭绝的问题了。在Merlin快速移向建筑内部的时候我趁机跟上去，我当然没有他那样以一敌百的气势，不过丧尸们的移动速度给了我一定的时间。  
　　建筑本身看起来并没有什么特别，除了这里不是一般的大，还有数不清得多的房间以外。尽管早就知道城市的每一个区域都有丧尸密集的地方，但我从不知道事实上每一个区域的丧尸都有着确实的集合点——也许这也是这个时间点街上的丧尸并没有那么多的缘故。丧尸并不需要睡觉，所以聚集点应该也只是巧合。我不知道Merlin来这里的理由是什么，或者说，如果算上前几次的故意之后，我完全猜不出他这样把分隔开丧尸们的房间门一扇一扇踹开，除了把自己置身险境之外还有什么别的用处。  
　　再就是Merlin的自动愈合能力。这个一直盘旋在我脑袋里的问题到现在都没有得到一个合理的答案。Merlin知道我看到了，他甚至是带着某种目的地让我看到的，我以为他会给我一个解释，可是他的故事似乎并没有往我想象中的方向那样发展。  
　　随着Merlin把每一个房门踹开，越来越多的丧尸也就都从原本固定的地方涌出来。穿着各式服装的人们在同一个区域发出呜咽的声响，他们之中有西装革履的白领，有衣衫褴褛的流浪汉，有身着制服的消防员，甚至还有穿着休闲装的学生，这些原本完全没有共同话题的人们在这个时候仿佛有了共同的理想和目标，他们用发白的瞳仁注视着每一个拥有新鲜血肉的人类，喉咙里的声响像是饥渴的呐喊。  
　　丧尸群变得越来越拥挤，Merlin并没有杀死每一只经过的家伙，他选择爬到高处，让那些伸长了手臂朝他嚎叫的家伙白白地流着口水。可我的境况就没有他那么幸运了。越来越多的丧尸在意识到Merlin于他们来讲遥不可及之后开始学着放弃，学着转移目标，而这时候，我身上喷发出来的人类气味简直就跟那些会做饭的主妇们在晚餐时准备的主菜一样鲜明。我把短刀插进他们的脖子，黑色的粘稠液体顺着伤口淋到我的手臂上，我试着用脚把它们踢到一边，可是一批丧尸退开之后就会有更多的家伙扑上来。加大的运动量带来的是更多的汗水，而汗水只会让我闻起来越来越像个人类。我的呼吸变得急促，肾上腺激素的作用让我的心脏在胸口震得发疼。唯一一个遏制我尖叫着喊救命的原因就是在不间断的攻击和格挡之中，呼吸速率没有给我尖叫的时间。  
　　但这时候，一只手出现在了我的面前。我可以发誓，这一刻即使伸出手来的是恶魔我也不会有意见的。我抬起头，伸出手的不是恶魔，而是Merlin。我抓住他的手，被他拉到了他所在的架子上。但刚一站上来，我就知道这不会是个好主意。相比较于好好站在地上被丧尸包围，站在不怎么牢固的架子上看着那些发白腐烂的手在脚下晃来晃去其实也并没有好到哪去。  
　　“我暂时不会问你为什么要跟着我，但那不代表我们回去之后我不会问。”站在我前面的Merlin原本已经转身背对我了，可他还是回过头来对我这么说。我惊诧地发现自己从没看过散发出这样危险气息的Merlin，现在的他看起来就像是个杀人不眨眼的魔鬼。  
　　我试图在架子上找到一个平衡的点，好让自己不要那么容易就掉下去。原本就不在正常频率上的心跳在Merlin的斥责中猛地漏了一拍。我希望自己的表情能比自己想象中强势，但真正发出声音的时候我才知道自己抖得有多厉害。“你要因为我跟着你就斥责我么？那你为什么不先说说你一个人来这里干什么。”在说出这句话的时候我就意识到了现在去招惹Merlin是个多大的错误。假装出来的强势总会带着来自灵魂深处的无力，而Merlin的一个眼神就能让我从本来就站不稳的架子上掉下去。  
　　Merlin转过头不再看我，他的一只手扶住墙面，在随时会垮掉的管道上走路的样子和在平地上没有任何区别。而我能做的只是加快速度，紧紧跟上去不要走丢。知道下一次再出现这样的情况，我就不会像这次这样好运了。  
　　跟在Merlin身后——当然，我是指在他知晓的情况下——感觉和自己一个人走的感觉差别很大。对方比自己高出一大截的身高和包裹在黑色贴身衣料下紧致的肌肉看起来如此可靠，即使在接下来的路途上仍旧会碰上成群的丧尸，Merlin也没有一刻露出紧张情绪的时候。跟着他在这些坚硬线条塑造的冰冷建筑里行走，就像是走过和平时期的任何一道走廊，任何一个大厅一样。只是这家伙近乎诡异的偏执实在是让人吃不消地方——在我们经过那些布满房门的走廊的时候，Merlin坚持要打开每一扇门——即使是可以百分之百确定里面一定有丧尸的情况下。而这种偏执，几乎让我以为他是在找什么弄丢了的东西，而他并不知道这东西被扔在了什么地方，只有一点一点地去找，亲自去每一个地方确认，才能知道那东西被落在了哪里。  
　　而这个想法在我没来得及思考的时候就已经脱口而出：“你在找什么东西，是么？”在经过一个两边都是落地玻璃窗的大厅的时候我这样问道。丧尸们在玻璃后紧紧贴着身体，指甲在窗户表面刮动的声音对心脏的作用几乎让人抓狂。我只能庆幸这窗户足够大，能让Merlin看清房间里没有他要找的那样东西，而不是真的打开门冲进去。“还是说，你根本就是在找人。”后面这句话只是我用来填充沉默的工具，可是Merlin的肩膀明显地紧绷起来。  
　　“Merlin，无论你是在找什么……”我停下来，我想说，无论你是在找什么人，他都已经死了。没人能在这样的地方存活下来。但我没有这么说。“你都可以告诉我，我可以帮你。你不需要一个人承担这些。”  
　　Merlin在前面回过头，他看向我似乎想从我脸上找些什么，但只是过了一会儿他就转过去，“我们回去之后，不要再跟着我。我答应过把你们带到安全的地方，但那不代表你们可以干预我干什么。”  
　　  
2013.03.02  
　　“所以呢？你就准备一直这样不跟我说话了？”我走到Merlin身边的时候他正在整理他随身携带的装备——他把绑在身上的那些奇奇怪怪的带子取下来放在面前，只有这玩意完全平铺在这里，我才知道这里面到底装了多少东西。Merlin的动作停顿了一下，接着才直起身子回答：“你没有把这件事告诉别人，我很感激。”  
　　“所以说这是在跟我道谢么？”我笑起来，能让这样的家伙道谢还真不容易，“你救了我们所有人的命，还愿意保护我们离开这个城市。我想为你保守一点秘密不是什么难事。”  
　　Merlin低着头，但我还是看见了他嘴角扬起的笑容。这个笑容让我惊讶。它和我们所认识的Merlin如此不同，像是这个笑容原本属于另外一个人，只是现在不小心被放在了Merlin脸上。在确认了所有武器都放在了应该在的位置之后，Merlin直起身子重新把带子固定到身上，这件装备本身的合身程度就足够让我好奇了。我是说，在和平时代，没人会给自己量身定制这样一个武器带吧？  
　　“你以前是军人么？”我偏过脑袋问道。  
　　“什么？”Merlin皱起眉头，撅起的嘴巴显然在提出抗议，“当然不是，为什么这么问？”  
　　我耸耸肩膀，“没什么，看打架的姿势，还有这些鬼知道是什么东西的小物件。”我瘪瘪嘴，“你有注意过自己的腰板挺得有多直么？”  
　　Merlin眯起眼睛，下巴稍微收起了一些，脸上似笑非笑的表情几乎可以称得上是可爱了。我再次被这个笑容掠取了呼吸——这个绝对不是Merlin，他一定是被什么可爱的小精灵附身了。  
　　“咳咳，”我用拳头挡住嘴巴咳嗽了两声，把在身体里尖叫起来的那个自己窒息至死，之后再抬起头，看着Merlin过于温柔的表情，记住了他走过身边的时候，抬起手揉我头发的触感。我突然发现我比自己想象中还要不了解Merlin。他的身体里像是住着两个人，面对我们的时候，是经常出现的那个，而有时候另一个也会窜出来跟我打个招呼。这两个都是他，这两个都同样真诚，只是另一个似乎并不属于我们。他属于Merlin认识的其他人，某些来自他的过去的人。  
　　“Ailsa！不要发呆了！我们还要赶路！”Jerry在装卸好物资的车旁挥手叫我，我跑过去把Dick从副驾驶上拉下来，同时看见了钻进驾驶座的Merlin。  
　　“嘿！今天该我坐这里了！”Dick站在车旁抗议道。  
　　“你们两个坐在一起的话，我可不确定我们是会在目的地发现你们彼此被对方撕下来的残骸还是在中途就让你们把对方掐死了。所以，忘了那些轮流坐副驾驶的规则，然后乖乖坐到后面去。嗯？”  
　　Dick显然是被我说的话吓了一跳，因为他脸上露出了异常惊恐的表情。倒不是说我真的明白他这么紧张是为什么，我只是很满意他被Jerry拉到后面去了。后来Dick才告诉我，我那时说话的语气简直跟Merlin一模一样。“你应该离他远点的。”他警告我说。  
　　天气还是一如既往的炎热，汽车在路上行进了一段路程之后，沙尘沾到脸上来的感觉让人尤其的烦闷。我回头望向Merlin，他坐在驾驶座上，苍白的皮肤和手臂上肌肉的线条如此精致，被包裹在手套里的手指没法看见，但只是那样修长的形状就足够让人遐想的了。也就是在这个时候我才注意到了一直以来让我感觉不对劲的问题，那就是，Merlin没有一滴汗。在这样的气温下他没有流汗，本身就足够奇怪，在仔细地回想之后，我突然意识到我的脑海里没有存储任何Merlin流汗时的影像。他的皮肤如此苍白，尽管这种苍白得近乎透明的肤色好看得让人忍不住想咬一口（倒不是说我真的会这么做，毕竟现是特殊时期），但即使是Jerry这样不容易晒黑的体质也终究还是变黑了一些，可紫外线对Merlin来讲似乎不太适用。“你准备等到什么时候才告诉我伤口那件事？”我偏着脑袋问他，Merlin的表情没有动容。  
　　“还记得我跟你说，从那天晚上之后Arthur就再没跟Emrys说过话这件事么？”Merlin的视线停留在路面上没有变化。  
　　我皱起眉头，“记得。但是我不知道这跟我问你的事有什么关系。”  
　　“在那次Emrys保护了Gilli之后，我的意思是，为他挡下了所有的辱骂和身体攻击之后，橄榄球队的家伙们没再欺负过他，Gilli很感激Emrys，向他道谢说如果不是他自己也许会撑不下去。他说Emrys是他见过的最善良的人。”Merlin停顿下来，视线似乎放到了很远的地方。“但是Emrys知道那不是真的。”Merlin深深吸了一口气才继续下去，“他知道那不是真的，因为他做的那一切都不是因为他关心Gilli。也许在他心里的某个部分，他真的同情过Gilli，但更多的是嫉妒。他站在Gilli身边，为他抗下所有的欺侮，因为他以为在这一切结束之后，Arthur会像对待Gilli那样对他，会走到他身边揉乱他的头发再走开，那样他就能记住Arthur的手在他头上的温度了。”  
　　我眯起眼睛看过去，Merlin用食指的关节摩擦嘴唇，往日平稳的呼吸变了节奏。“但是这些都不重要。在橄榄球队员们对Gilli失去兴趣之后Emrys也开始刻意疏远他，他又成了一个人，不过也没有人来欺负他了。Emrys回到了自己的生活，但他还是没有放弃努力的希望。他仍旧在课堂上学习，尽管他知道自己一个字都没有听进去，他会去球场看Arthur练球，在Arthur比赛的时候坐在底下默默地为他施幸运咒。”  
　　“等等。”我打断他，“你刚刚说……幸运咒？”  
　　“对，只是幸运咒而已。他可以控制比赛，但他知道那样有悖Arthur的……自尊。所以他只是对Arthur施加幸运咒，让他获得比别人多一点的运气而已。”Merlin说道这里的时候嘴角扬起笑容，尽管只是眉眼间多出的一丝色彩，他看起来仍旧比他们见面以来的任何时刻都要开心。“噢，我确实提到，Emrys是拥有魔法的，对吧？”  
　　魔法。  
　　所以说现在这个故事已经出现魔法了？  
　　我挑起眉毛看向Merlin，可是对方显然没有因为我的表情而做出更多解释的打算。因为含着那抹笑意，他抿抿嘴唇，粉色的唇瓣在指节上留下一点淡红色的印记，然后他继续讲下去。“其实他是知道的。他知道他有时候会偷偷地看Arthur，而Arthur有时候也会偷偷地看他。一开始他并没有注意，可他的魔法让他变得更加敏感。所以头几次他会根据魔法指示的方向回头，然后他就能注意到刚刚转过头去的Arthur和他脸上难以掩饰的尴尬表情。”Merlin说到这里的时候咧开嘴露出了一个大大的笑容，我怔怔地看着他说不出话，因为我从不知道一个人的笑容原来真的可以点亮黑暗。当Merlin笑起来的时候，快乐如此愉悦地在他颧骨上跃动，而他的眼里，仿佛点亮着星辰。“所以后来Emrys就适应了在魔法提醒他有人看着他的时候刻意不要回头，他会装作自己在看书，或是在忙手头的事情，然后在心里默默享受Arthur偷看他的乐趣。”  
　　即使是我也没法在这时不露出笑容了。我用一只手指撑住下巴，几乎要忘了这个故事开始之前我提出的那个问题。  
　　“但就在那之后，奇迹出现了。Arthur开始跟他说话——事实上，是有一天Arthur故意推辞了所有朋友，并在教室门口等他。那天Emrys在忙一个小组任务，所以并没有注意到站在门外等他的Arthur。直到整个学校的人已经走得差不多了，他才开始收拾东西——才发现原来Arthur一直站在门口等他。”Merlin的声音渐渐柔和，可是那个明亮的笑容也在暖暖的柔光中褪去。“他们开始成为朋友，一起吃饭，一起写作业，一起回家。他们做着最亲密的朋友会做的事，但Emrys知道，他们远没有别人以为的那样亲近。”  
　　Merlin讲到这里的时候似乎是累了，因为他抬起手来揉了揉太阳穴，眉目之间多了一点困倦。  
　　“需要我来开么？”  
　　“你？”Merlin挑起眉毛，上车以来第一次看向我。“不不不，”他轻轻摇头，“我可以继续的。”  
　　“可是你看起来很累。”  
　　“我来开，只可能会慢点。你来开，我们就出不了城了。”  
　　我想反驳的，真的，可是我知道他是对的。“那你继续说这个故事吧，我越来越想知道它会发展成什么样了。”  
　　Merlin点点头。“他们很亲密，会为对方的每一个笑话发笑，会明白对方给自己的每一个暗示。他们甚至不明白为什么之前他们没有试着成为朋友，因为没人能像他们那样默契。”到这里Merlin脸上的笑容已经完全褪下去，他脸上的快乐一点点流走，慢慢换上冷漠的表情，“可是Emrys知道，他没有机会了。他已经没法再抱希望，即使他们现在的关系比过去亲密得多。后来，Arthur有了女朋友，她的名字叫Gwen，是个很可爱的女孩。再后来，丧尸潮来了，病菌在学校里蔓延得非常快，学校里大部分人都被感染了。刚刚出事的时候Arthur和球队的人在一起，Gwen在看他们练习，他们没有待在室内，可是Emrys在教室里听课。有个疯子一样的家伙冲进来，扑到人身上就咬，Emrys是第二个被咬到的。”  
　　我的心猛地沉下去。Merlin的脸上没有出现过多的情感，握着方向盘的手并没有在字句中捏紧，望着路面的视线也并没有因为故事的转折变得凝重或是忧伤。他用平静的语气说着，仿佛一切都是理所当然，或者更应该说成是，无关紧要。没人不知道被丧尸咬了之后会发生什么，但Merlin的态度与其说是悲哀不如说是冷漠，他以一个旁观者的身份陈述着这个事实，仿佛这是每天发生的，每个人都难免遇上的麻烦。好像在说，这是生活，没什么好抱怨的。  
　　“刚被咬的时候他只是感觉很疼，但他想那是正常的。老师让他去医务室，并试图去制服那个发疯的学生，可是没过多久那个老师也被咬了。其实其他教室也出现了这样的情况，Emrys走出教室的时候他才知道整个学校已经乱成了一团。人群在他眼前跑来跑去，没有人在乎他是不是受伤了——相比较于关心，他们似乎更愿意选择害怕。血从他脖子上流下去，衣服很快就被染红了一片。也许是伤口在脖子上的原因，他很快就感到了眩晕。Emrys试图靠着墙坐下去，就像他平时身体不舒服的时候一样，但这时他只觉得膝盖发软，差点没倒在地上。直到那时候，他才知道Arthur为他回来了。他没有倒下的原因，是因为Arthur在他身后扶着他。  
　　“‘我带你去医务室。’Arthur这样说。可是走廊里有那么多人，大部分是普通的学生，还有一部分是发狂的家伙，那时候他们还不知道该怎么去称呼这些东西，所以他们只是简单地把那些人成为‘疯子’。  
　　“最先提出这个说法的其实是Arthur。‘这群该死的疯子！’他刚说完Emrys就笑了，尽管那时候失血过多已经让他全身发软。他就那么靠在Arthur怀里，每一步都是为Arthur怀里的温暖而迈。”  
　　Merlin安静下来，并不仅仅因为他停止了讲述。他的整个身体都安静下来，像是瞬间把所有情感收回封闭，只留下一个白净圆滑的外壳，听不见一点声响。  
　　“后来……后来怎么了？”我的喉咙有点发干。我以为这就是故事的结束——因为这是每个故事的结束。Jerry的女友因为一个咬痕而丧命，蛮牛因为一个抓痕失去了妹妹，Dick，他没有任何人，但我知道，他钱包里一直放着一个青年男人的照片，而那个年轻人与他长得惊人的相似。  
　　“他们没能去成医务室。路被‘疯子’们堵住了，所以Arthur带他去了橄榄球队的更衣室。  
　　“走到的时候Emrys的身子已经开始发冷了，他不想让Arthur担心，但Arthur脸上的表情已经说明了一切。他想说服Arthur他没事，可是Arthur触碰他手臂时表现出来的惊讶就足以说明他没法掩藏自己的体温。‘不要担心，我是有魔法的，记得么？’他这样说着，但眼皮不自觉地就阖上了。他想他只是困了，但Arthur捧住他的下巴，拍打他的脸颊，‘不要睡！Emrys！不要睡！’他听见Arthur这么对他说。他可以看见Arthur的动作，可是他感觉不到痛觉，也感觉不到本应该出现的来自Arthur手心的暖意。‘Emrys，听我说，睁开眼睛，看着我。你不是说你有魔法么？如果你睁开眼睛，我就封你当我的宫廷法师。’”Merlin再次笑起来，这时候我才意识到他的脸色有多苍白，“那家伙一遍一遍地说着，语气强势得像是中世纪的国王。噢，要是他当上了国王，那该是多傻的一个国王啊。  
　　“但幸运的是，Emrys并没有死。”Merlin的声音坚硬起来。我皱起眉毛，清楚地看见他猛然紧绷起来的肩膀和握紧的手心，仿佛真正的不幸现在才开始。“他没有死，但也不算活着。他们搭上了橄榄球队专用的参赛校车，在乱成一团的城市里乱逛，他们不知道该去哪儿，只知道他们要尽快离开不安全的地方。  
　　“没过多久大家就明白了被咬之后会发生什么，他们甚至因此失去了几名队员。但Emrys的症状跟他们都不同，他的脸色变得比以往还要苍白，浑身布满冷汗，身体比死尸还要冰冷。病菌在他的血管里蔓延至全身，手臂上流动的病菌清晰可见。他每天都蜷缩在校车的一角，疼痛折磨着他的每一个细胞，夜晚来临之前是最糟糕的时候。每到太阳落山，他都会发出撕心裂肺的惨叫。没有人敢靠近他，即使是Arthur也只是坐在离他不远的椅子上看着他。  
　　“队员们开始害怕，他们害怕跟Emrys共处一室，而恐惧会让人失去理智。他们想要摆脱Emrys，想要把他丢到车外跟别的丧尸一起腐烂下去，Arthur是唯一能够阻止他们的人。所以有一天，趁着Arthur不在的时候，他们用现有的武器攻击了他。”  
　　我睁大眼睛，清楚地看见Merlin颤抖起来的双手。  
　　“他们用棒球棍击打他的头部——因为那是杀死丧尸唯一的办法。他们选择在一天中他最脆弱的时候攻击他，因为他们不仅仅是想要摆脱他，他们恨他，他们需要杀死他。  
　　“他们不知道的是，有一部分的Emrys感到了庆幸。他甚至希望这会是结束痛苦的方式。在浑身的剧痛中，棒球棍的击打并不是最难以承受的，他不知道自己是在尖叫还是在大笑，在那样的境况下，他甚至想到如果他死了，Arthur就能恢复他的威信。Arthur对他的偏袒显然已经引起了队员的不满，再这么下去，他们迟早要联手对付Arthur，而那是Emrys死也不愿意看到的。  
　　“可是Arthur还是回来了。他拉开了那些发狂的队员，把被血液覆盖的Emrys抱在怀里，检查他的呼吸，想知道他是不是还活着。我想有一瞬间他是真的死了，因为Emrys的胸口不再起伏，四肢也完全脱力了。  
　　“但就在这时候他睁开眼睛，眸子变成了纯粹的金色，他的伤口开始愈合，身体里的每一个部分都在重组。他大口大口地吸气，像是从死亡的边缘赶了回来。而他看见的第一个画面，就是Arthur快要哭出来的表情。但也就是在那时候，他知道他的魔法从身体里消失了。”  
　　Merlin再次停止的时候我已经连他的呼吸声都难以找到。我想要皱眉，可我发现我的眉头已经紧锁了很长一段时间。魔法。Merlin说这个词的时候似乎没有丝毫的不适应，仿佛魔法本来就该存在在这个世上，而不是哄小孩们开心的词汇一样。他说得如此自然以至于在这个漫长的故事中，我都快要相信魔法是真实存在的，而不是某个悲伤的故事里为了增色的一点笔触。  
　　“后来他们跟一个更大的团体汇合，在安全的地方驻扎营寨，安顿下来。Arthur威胁他的每个队员说不许把Emrys复活的事情说出去。他们告诉营地的长官说他们只是普通的学生，没有人被感染过。他让每个人给军官们检查他们的身体，以证明他们身上没有任何伤口。军官相信了他们，他们被编制到一个队伍里，和其他人一起轮流分工站岗或是巡逻。这时候的Emrys看起来已经和正常人没有差别了，他和营寨里的人交朋友，和他们聊天，吃饭。有个叫Freya的女孩子似乎很喜欢他，于是他们成了朋友。”他的语气再次回归平静，均匀的呼吸声从胸腔中浮现。我松下一口气，这才意识到自己的手心已经出汗了。  
　　“当然，他也会在每个Arthur出去巡逻的时间段里心惊胆战，他主动要求担任营寨入口的站岗工作，因为那样他就会是Arthur平安回来时第一个看到他的人。他会站在那里等待汽车发动机的声音由远到近，听着轮胎碾压石子的声音判断他们是不是少了一个队友，他会从老远的地方就看见Arthur从车窗里探出头来跟他招手，然后在车还没完全停稳的时候跳下来拍他的肩膀。  
　　“会有人前来换班，Arthur就站在旁边等着他，然后他们一起走回Arthur的营帐。Gwen会在那里等她的恋人，他们会拥抱，会亲吻，Emrys会站在旁边低下头，装作自己不介意。但他也能看到Arthur分开和Gwen的吻的时候抬头看他的眼神，而这个眼神通常都能像利刃一样扎进他的心里。”  
　　“他会在恋人们分享第二个吻的时候会意地走出去，听见营帐里布料摩擦和女孩舒适的呻吟，然后在心底里恳求神明能给他哪怕一次这样的机会——成为可以跟Arthur如此亲密的人的机会”  
　　“Merlin，”我叹了口气，意识到自己似乎忘记了呼吸，“你是在告诉我，即使到了世界末日，那两个家伙还是没有明白对方的心意，像白痴一样欺骗自己，跟深爱的人失之交臂么？”  
　　“我想……是的。如果你这么说的话。”Merlin摇摇头，这次却没有和之前一样笑出来。  
　　“Merlin，”我叫住他的名字，这个问题已经困扰了我太久太久，“为什么要跟我讲这个故事？”  
　　Merlin在这个问题中沉默下去，深蓝色的眼眸把目光失焦地投向远方。他思索了很久，像是努力在寻找一个答案，可当他再次开口的时候，他像是根本没有听见我的问题一样继续下去。  
　　“原本Emrys以为日子会一直这样过下去。他会在军营里帮忙修整一些坏了的通讯器，期望有一天，能跟更多的人取得联系。他乖乖地履行自己的职责，执行每一个任务，继续跟Arthur做朋友，尽管他们每天相处的时间并不多，但至少他知道他们都能活下去。他还是每天等他回来，送他回营帐，看他和Gwen接吻，然后离开，听见Gwen在营帐里愉悦的呻吟并希望那个人是自己。原本，他以为一切都会好好的。”Merlin停下来，喉咙突然有些发紧。我看着他努力调整呼吸，直到终于可以回到平静的语气拾回落下故事的地方。  
　　“直到有一天，一群带着比他们强大几十倍装备的人出现，用最猛烈的火力攻击他们，完全不在乎他们是不是人类。他们试着求和，试着反击，但一切都没有作用。因为对方完全没有想要理论的迹象，他们只是想从这里抢走一件东西——一个人。”  
　　我想即使Merlin不揭晓答案我也能猜到他们要的是什么了。在那样的情况下还能拥有精良的装备，完备的武器供给，更多的，还有能够使用武器的人，他们只能是病毒的制造者。而他们想要的，是一个能够解答他们问题的答案——一个遭受过病毒感染，却能够完好无损的人。  
　　“但当时他们并不知道这一点，他们只能尽全力去反击，去保护营寨里无辜的人们。Arthur在这样的时刻总会担任起战士的角色，他是个战士，一直都是。但Emrys不会允许Arthur有被伤害的可能，他与他并肩作战，为他清除那些试图击倒Arthur的敌人。他们的人数远少于他们的攻击者，火力也根本无法与对方媲美，但在某个关键的时刻，在针对他们的火力最为集中的时刻——有一瞬间Emrys几乎以为自己已经无法保护Arthur了……他以为自己就要失去Arthur了——这时候他的身体里迸发出了一个透明的屏障，像是防护罩一样笼罩着他们的队友，而也就是这一刻，Emrys的身份暴露了。他变成了敌军攻击的主要对象，为了保护Arthur他只能尽快离开他，甚至，尽快把自己与他分隔开来。”如果不是看见了Merlin发红的眼眶，我几乎要以为他声音里一瞬间的哽咽是我的幻听。我的眼眶开始发热，所有的细节都在这一刻拼接起来，形成一个完整的图案。  
　　“他反抗过，他真的反抗过。他用尽全力挣脱他们的束缚，在人群里寻找Arthur的金发，想要回到他身边。他看见自己的军官命令军队撤退，看见Arthur疯了一样地要冲过来救他。他没看清是谁用枪柄击中了Arthur的腹部，他的Arthur，他的漂亮的，王子一样的Arthur，因为疼痛失去意识跪倒在地上，被其他人带走了。那一刻Emrys才意识到自己有多害怕，他突然觉得这会是他人生最后一次见到Arthur，而他甚至没有说出他早就该说了的那句话。”  
　　这时候，我看到了Merlin眼里滑落的泪水。  
　　  
==============================================================================  
  
　　汽车行进到城市边缘的时候夜幕已经完全落下来，空气里重新弥漫起清冷和灰尘的气味，Merlin跳下车跟我们道别。  
　　“你已经走到这里了，为什么还要回去？”Jerry抱着手臂问道，倒不是说他现在还会考虑信不信任Merlin的问题，这么问只是出于好奇。  
　　“你们有你们的行程，而我也有我的。只是恰好不在一个方向而已。”Merlin的语气出奇的友善，他回身指向背后的马路，“沿着这条路走下去你们就能离开了，也许你们还能碰上其他生还者，但以后的路就靠你们自己了。”  
　　“你真的不跟我们一起走么？”Dick走上前来拍Merlin的肩膀，我想他似乎有点喜欢上Merlin了。  
　　“不了。我还有没完成的事情。”Merlin笑了笑，尽量隐晦地从Dick的手中移开身体。  
　　“保重。”蛮牛上前来伸出手，Merlin便伸出掌心与他交握，两人分享了一个极为短暂的拥抱。  
　　我站到Merlin面前的时候没有说话，Merlin也没有。他走上前来给了我一个拥抱，然后退开身，脸上的笑容像是在祝我好运。  
　　Merlin并没有等到我们开车离开就转过身走回了我们刚刚逃出的城市，他背对着我们，一步一步走回我们再也不想回去的地狱。Dick和Jerry在身后商量着谁来开车，蛮牛拿出地图和手电筒，跟Jerry探讨接下来的路线。我只是怔怔地看着Merlin的身影消失在黑夜里，就如同他第一次从黑夜中走出来一样，融入周身的黑暗。  
　　  
　　提起步子跑动起来的时候我没有丝毫的犹豫，尽管Merlin的身影已经完全消失不见，我还是很清楚他要赶到的目的地——他要去的是这个城市仅剩的一个丧尸聚集点。Jerry和Dick在我身后大呼我的名字，他们准以为我是疯了，但我知道我没有。无论Merlin想要找到的是什么，我都有责任陪他走完这趟旅程。我是除他之外唯一知道整个故事的人，我不能在不知道结尾的时候就选择结束。  
　　最后一个丧尸据点是一个类似于工厂一样的地方，我知道Merlin还是会如往常一样从正门进去，然后一间一间地寻找，寻找他的使命，寻找他将为之付出一生的命运。我以为我会和前一次一样幸运，在没走多久的时候就碰到他，但这次幸运女神似乎不再眷顾我。我到的每一个地方都只有成堆的丧尸，Merlin的身影却不在其中。  
　　在丧尸们追过来的时候我差点以为这就是我生命的终点了，但墙壁上的一个管道入口给了我新的希望。不管它通向哪里，它都会是我唯一的选择。用仅剩的时间拆下防护网，我用最快的速度钻进去，接着全力往里爬。即使是这样，某只丧尸还是抓住了我的脚踝。我试图把他踢开，可是这并没有想象中那么容易。也许是恐惧刺激了肾上腺激素的迸发，我终于挣脱开了那只手的束缚。我拼命朝管道里爬，不知道自己在这些曲折多绕的管道里待了多久。没过一会儿我就意识到自己是迷路了，于是我决定找到最近的出口离开这里。  
　　我试图回想爬进来时的路线，但脑子里一片空白。有了新的目标之后我开始记忆自己经过的路线，在关键的地方留下标记。某些出口离地面太远，某些又包围着太多丧尸，在终于找到一个似乎可行的出口的时候，我看见了Merlin。希望瞬间充斥了我的身体，嘴角扬起的幅度连我自己都能清楚地感觉到。我张开嘴准备叫他，却发现Merlin的表情有些不对劲。  
　　Merlin站在整个房间的中央，握着枪的手臂直直指向一只背对着他的丧尸。尽管整个房间都晃动着丧尸们游走的身影，Merlin拿枪比着的这一个却有着明显的不同。这是个拥有着闪亮金发的家伙，即使身体已经完全失去了生命的特征，他的头发却依旧如同太阳那样耀眼。他的一半边脸庞早已被撕扯下去，只剩下突兀的白骨和仍旧残留着的一点血肉。可哪怕只是从完好的半边脸看去，也能知道他生前该是多么英俊的一个男人。在这个金发丧尸左胸口，接近心脏的地方，一大块肌肉组织也被撕去，肋间间隙中若隐若现的心脏保留着代表死亡的暗红，只是暴露的组织周围出现了少量黄色的脓液。赤裸着上身的金发丧尸仍旧穿着迷彩军裤，身体仍旧姣好的皮肤上覆着淡淡的灰尘。他在Merlin的动作中静止下来，似乎感受到了身后枪支的威胁般地停止动作，停止呜咽，变成死灰色的眼眸怔怔地看着前方。  
　　Merlin的眼泪倏地滚出眼眶。汹涌，如同洪潮般的眼泪从眼眶里落下来，他紧紧捂住嘴巴，不让自己发出声音。扣在扳机上的手指颤抖得像是大雨中的树叶，在这样充满丧尸哭号声的环境里，他的啜泣声断续抽搐得让人揪心。金发丧尸慢慢回过身，Merlin率先看到的，是他完好无损的左侧脸颊。于是几乎是在金发丧尸转身的同一时刻，Merlin尖利的抽气声就充斥了整个房间，他的手臂不再笔直，握着枪支的手腕稍微回收了一点，睁大的眼眶里，明蓝色的眼眸覆满泪水。但当金发丧尸将整个身体回转过去——Merlin眼里的崩溃才变得如此鲜明。握着枪支的手臂瘫软下去，剧烈起伏的胸口像是顿时丧失了呼吸的能力，Merlin的呜咽声变得痛苦而低沉，几乎与周身的丧尸无异。  
　　我终于明白自己试图警告Merlin无论他要找的是什么人，他都可能早就死了这件事有多么愚蠢。Merlin根本不是在试图找到一个活人，他是在找一只丧尸，他早就知道自己会看到什么。  
　　Merlin怔怔地看着面前的金发丧尸提起缓慢的步子朝他走过去，泪水打湿了他的整个脸庞。他兀地松开手指，黑色的枪支啪地掉到地上，金发的丧尸一点点靠近，直到与他没有距离。  
　　“Arthur……”在某个夹杂着哽咽的声音里我听见他这样说道。  
　　金发丧尸走到Merlin面前，身体几乎与他完全紧贴。他慢慢抬起手，喉咙里是属于丧尸的低沉呜咽声，沙哑，干涸，却隐隐地像是在说着什么。Merlin站在原地没有动，他的目光紧紧所在金发丧尸的眼里，丝毫没有移开的意思。在那只手完全抬起来之后，停在了Merlin的脖子上。有一瞬间我几乎要尖叫出来，我想提醒Merlin去反抗，去搏斗，但嗓音终究卡在喉咙里没能发出，因为下一刻，这个金发丧尸倾过脑袋，吻上了Merlin的嘴唇。  
　　刚开始的几秒钟，Merlin整个人像是被一道闪电固定在了当场，他张大眼睛直视着前方空白的墙壁，像是不敢相信到底发生了什么。但随后，他就闭上眼睛，手指穿进对方柔软的金发，回吻过去。  
　　这个吻不知道持续了多久，我只知道在他们分开的时候，金发丧尸喉咙里的呜咽声似乎有了细微的不同，似乎在这一刻，这种本能的声带振动被赋予了全新的含义，他的声音突然变得如此哀伤——无法言说的感情，无法追溯的悔恨，似乎都被完整地包含在了这声沙哑的嗓音里。Merlin看着他的眼睛，泪水仍旧决堤般地流下。他伸出双臂抱紧面前这个人，哭声忽然就变得无法扼制。  
　　可是随后Merlin的反应却是我无法预知的。他猛地推开他，弯腰捡起之前掉在地上的手枪，再次把枪口对向了金发丧尸的额头，可是这次，对方几乎是毫不费力地接近了他。这个叫Arthur的家伙用他的丧尸速度抬起手抚摸Merlin的手臂，抚摸他的脸颊。  
　　“不不不……你不能这样……这对我不公平……”Merlin摇着头退后，但金发丧尸紧跟过来。他抬起手按下了Merlin胸前的某个纽扣，武器带便轻易被解开，带着那些奇形怪状的刀具掉到地上。  
　　房间里其他的丧尸被突然的声响吓了一跳，他们颤颤巍巍地围聚过来，却没能找到攻击的目标。  
　　Merlin仍旧握在手里的枪支似乎没有起到任何威胁作用，金发丧尸捉住他的另一只手腕，反扣着把Merlin按到了身前的铁桌上。仍旧在手中紧握的枪支没有丝毫要开火的意思，它停留在手心唯一的原因只是给自己仍旧在抗拒的安慰。金发丧尸按着他的手腕把他固定，接着扯下了他的裤子。  
　　与深色上衣形成绝对反差的苍白肤色让Merlin停留在桌沿边上的裸露肌肤显得尤为艳丽，浸浮在眼里的水光，燃烧在颧骨上的深红则如同喷发的荷尔蒙一般弥漫在空气里。金发丧尸解开自己的裤子，灰白的眸子发出阴暗惨白的光。徘徊在生死界限上的丧尸保留着人类的最原始欲望，人们通常把那当做了食欲，但他们往往忘记了另外一个。于是当金发丧尸将已经肿胀饱满的性器对上Merlin漂亮的入口，他毫不犹豫地推进去，发出满意的呜咽声。停留在Merlin脚踝上的裤子因为腿部的颤动而晃动，压在Merlin身下的桌子发出间断的咯吱清脆声响。Merlin的身体在第一次挺进中剧烈颤抖，痛苦的呼叫声几乎惊醒了房间里的每一只丧尸。他们开始慌乱地移动，试图找到声音的来源——他们需要食物，而无法找到使他们愤怒异常。  
　　Arthur的手仍旧桎梏着Merlin的动作，带着尸体气味的性器在Merlin体内抽插，胸口黄色的脓液在身体的律动中滴落下来，吸入Merlin上衣的布料里。快感慢慢浮上Merlin的眼眸，紧贴着桌面的一边脸颊都被体温烧得通红。他张开唇瓣——更多的是无法阖上——轻浅的呻吟声从喉咙里一点一点溢出，由沙哑嗓音中流出的尖细声线几乎在让那些移动着的丧尸抓狂。  
　　而这只享用着Merlin的丧尸却并不像他的同伴们那样不知所措，相反，他几乎是全然理智地进行着自己的性交运动的。因为他不仅一直用左手固定着Merlin的手腕，并且没有忘记用右手按住Merlin的髋骨。除去他的冰冷体温和腐尸气味以外，唯一能够将他与人类区别开来的，就是他抽插的频率。每一次抽插，他都会用上等同的力气，间隔等同的间隙，甚至保持同一个角度。但即使如此Merlin还是呜咽着叫出了Arthur的名字，他的身体对Arthur的动作有了明显的迎合，每一次Arthur挺进，他都会保证对方的性器插入到更深的地方。  
　　Arthur在他的反应里似乎变得更加兴奋了。倒不是说他的脸上出现了什么表情变化或是声带自主震颤有了新的音调，他只是单纯地变得更开心了，那种开心浸淫在他周身的空气里，即使他生前的挚爱在他身下同时发出无法遏制的呻吟和悲痛欲绝的抽泣。  
　　Merlin的下体也在与铁桌边缘的摩擦中变得坚硬，陷落在桌面上的嗓音终于变成了一声一声的“Arthur”，他在每一次身体的震动中念出他的名字，快感几乎足以把他融化。金发丧尸对他下体的撞击似乎加强了，不过这也可能只是错觉。从他喉咙底发出的声音越来越接近于怪物的声响，可是Merlin除了哭泣着叫他的名字之外什么都做不了。他终于承认他没有反抗不是因为他不能，而是因为他不想。他想要Arthur，想要Arthur把男根深深埋进他的身体，想要Arthur因为他而发出愉快的呻吟——即使那只是声带的自主颤动。  
　　而我，只能怔怔地看着Merlin在与丧尸的性交中渐渐迷失自我，同时沉浸在性爱的快感和抛弃自尊的羞耻中，借着心爱的人的尸体和一张冰冷的铁桌尖叫着射精，埋着脸喘息，再勾起身子去吻那个只剩下半边脸孔，却依旧漂亮的男人。  
　　  
　　我想我终于明白为什么Merlin会跟我讲那个故事，他选择用Merlin这个名字去承担离开了Arthur的罪责与痛苦，把更好的名字留给陪伴在Arthur身边的那个。  
　　他选择告诉我这个故事，是因为他希望人们能知道，那是他和Arthur的故事，两个彼此相爱，却没能在正确的时机说出口的人的故事。  
　　  
Fin.


End file.
